


How Could He Do That To Nate!

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Crack, Death, Dismemberment, Gore, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Torture, bad childhood, suicidal character, unhealthy relationship, verbal abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun goes too far and has to travel far and bare his soul to a professional in order to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could He Do That To Nate!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is heavily (and I mean heavily) based on the Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party episode, Ren Seeks Help. 
> 
> I wanted to play around with juxtaposition. In the end, this resembles that Metalocalypse episode when DethKlok attempted comedy.
> 
> Please Note: This deals with dark topics, and is not for everyone. Also, opinions and actions in this work are fiction, and do not reflect my own opinions, or actions/behaviors I would condone. 
> 
> Again, this deals with topics that can be triggering, or offensive, and is not for everyone. I do not condone the behaviors depicted in the writing

It was difficult for Nate, siding with the institute, but he was a family man, through and through. Blood always came first. If that meant betraying everyone he grew to know and love, then so be it.

 

Besides, he figured those closest to him would forgive him. By “closest to him,” he meant, of course, a handful of boyfriends: Danse, Nick, and Hancock. He assumed this when he made the decision to stick by his son.

 

His prediction was correct. After a year of giving Nate the cold shoulder, hissing and licking their wounds, the men returned.

 

Danse. Danse wasn't surprising at all. Cast out from the Brotherhood, on the verge of suicide by the time Nate got his hands on him. Nate was okay being a really weird rebound.

 

Hancock, he liked acting big and tough – which he was – but deep down, Nate knew the face he saw in the mirror everyday took its toll on the ghoul. Presented as off color jokes, Nate knew the mayor had issues – issues Nate hoped Hancock would never sort out.

 

He was only shocked by Nick's return, he figured the synth was too headstrong to come crawling back. Not just that. Nate was skeptical Nick would even remember him. Some kind of robot version of Alzheimer's. Nick had always been forgetting, forgetting, forgetting.

 

Selfish or not, Nate had what he wanted: something vaguely resembling a family.

 

Though, things weren't as great as the Vault Dweller had hoped. There were... problems in this household. And not the sexy kind of problems, like erectile dysfunction or ghoul dick coming off inside you. No, these were problem problems.

 

Growing up without parents really messed Shaun up. Raised in a sanitary, poorly decorated environment. Half the population, robots; the other half, closed minded scientists. It was simply not a good way for a child to be raised. In turn, Shaun was not o-fucking-kay.

 

“Jesus Christ! This kid is wearing me out,” Nate complained, slamming a hand onto the clean table.

 

Nick didn't react, and neither did Danse. They grew used to violent outbursts. Tired, they were all tired. It was hard for them, living amongst your abusive creators; or being seen as a potential enemy to be wary of at all times, despite your fellow soldiers being blown up; or treated like a radioactive monster to avoid at all costs. It was harder dealing with Shaun.

 

Nate continued, “I really don't think I can do this anymore.”

 

“You wouldn't be living like this if you hadn't betrayed the Brotherhood of Steel.” Danse stated this as if it were fact.

 

Irked, Nate spat, “You'd be living in a dumpy little shack with these two, plus five other settlers, and you know it.”

 

Danse motioned as if about to speak, Nate cut him off. “There's few differences between your little fantasy, and your reality. You wanna know what they are, Danse? The only differences are Rads, filth, and the fact you'd probably be paying Cait in drugs to touch you.”

 

Again without letting him speak, Nate mocked, “Maybe you'd pay Mama Murphy too. Nick, John, and I are the best tail you'll ever get.”

 

“Now, that's enough!” Nick spoke up. As he spoke, the jaw movement pulled a rip in his cheek, making the gash bigger.

 

“Oh, what? Synth solidarity or something? You here to save the day?”

 

Nick, looking more disappointed than anything, said, “You know, you aren't the same person. I think finding your son wasn't the best thing for you.”

 

Nate was offended, unbelievably offended. The kind of rage you feel in your stomach.

 

Red faced, Nate exclaimed. “Listen, Geezer, I should deck you right here for talking about Shaun like that.”

 

Nick snorted.

 

“Alright, I'm out of here. I'm going to go see if Hancock will be better company than you two.” Nate swiftly left the room.

 

As Nate walked down the hallway, he passed Shaun.

 

There was something very different about him.

 

“Hey!” Nate made finger guns. “New shoes, kiddo. What are those? Galoshes?”

 

“I am literally a full grown man. Look! Look at my white hair, Dad!”

 

“Anyway, have you seen Honcack (baby, Hoooooooncack!) lately?”

 

Shaun began to sweat. Soon sweat was filling the hallway. “I, um...”

 

Nate noticed something about his new footwear. The shoes looked awfully.... sexy. Each shoe wearing little hats.

 

“Shaun, where did you even get new shoes?”

 

Then it hit him. He caught a whiff of something: Brahmin farts.

 

“Shaun! Did you kill Hancock?”

 

Shaun confessed, and Nate started crying. “Shaun, how could you do that to MEEEEeeeeEEEeeee!?”

 

“I'm sorry Nate!”

 

Nate was crying uncontrollably on the bed. The bed which was in the middle of the hallway. I don't care anymore.

 

Nate rolled around and started kicking his legs as he screamed.

 

“Nate, you know I can't control my violent urges!”

 

Nate just screamed some more.

 

“That's it. I know what I am going to do. I am going to get...help! I'm gonna do it for you!”

 

Nate looked up and got right in Shaun's face.

 

“No! Don't do it for me...do it...for YOU! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

He started screaming and thrashing again. Shaun hung his head down and left the Institute. A river of tears flowing out into the hall.

 

Shaun wandered the Wastes, passing herds of deformed Brahmin, with disfigured bodies and twisted utters. He managed to make it to Goodneighbor, without becoming a Mutant Hounds chew toy, or a Raider's plaything.

 

Dragging his feet through the dirt, irradiated mud caking every inch of his hot, new footwear, he entered a run down building with a sign simply reading “Help”. He took the rickety elevator up to the top for and made his way to the door at the end of the hall. There was a sign on the door.

 

**Dr. Mr. Ghoul**

 

He opened the door and slowly walked in.

 

“Doctor, I need help.”

 

“Obviously,” said the ghoul. He was wearing half a suit, the top half. His scarred up, swollen genitals stuck to the chair, making a sticky, wet noise when he readjusted.

 

“You want me to sit down on the couch there.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Shaun walked over and tried to get his leg up on the dirty couch.

 

“Ugh! Uh, I'm doing it. See me do it?”

 

“Yes, I see you.”

 

He settled on the couch and lay there on his back. He folded his hands on his tummy, and looked over at the doctor.

 

“You want me to tell you about my childhood?”

 

The ghoul grabbed a pencil and notepad and sat next to Shaun.

 

“If you must.”

 

“Well, it all started...”

 

“...In a hole. It was pitch dark...and stinky. Suddenly, I saw a light. I was crawling for the light when a man grabbed me! He struck me hard on my backside! My first sensation,” he huffed a laugh at the last line. “My first sensation, pain.”

 

Dr. Mr. Ghoul jotted down some notes.

 

Shaun continued, “Then the man, he dipped me in liquid. It burned my skin. My first experience in this world was pain. Then and there, I vowed to inflict the pain I experienced onto others.”

 

“I started small, I used to pull the legs off of Rad Roaches. One by one. Its little squeals excited me. 'Ow! Oh god!' It would say. Did you know Rad Roaches could even talk?”

 

“Another time, I found a mutated tick. It was feeding off my ear. I decided to punish it.”

 

Shaun smiled as he remembered the memory fondly. He'd grabbed it, and held it up to his tongue. The bug had said, 'He's not gonna lick me with that thing, is he? Oh crap he is.'

 

“I licked it, slowly. It screamed the entire time. 'I swear on God's name that I will never suck ear again.' ”

The ghoul look horrified.

 

Shaun said, “Something similar happened when I was 20. My first sexual experience.” The geezer sighed. “Ah, Roger. Though, he said, 'I'll never suck _here_ again.' Not, 'ear.' ”

 

“When I got a little older, I graduated to vertebrates. How happy I was! It was something called a Nick Valentine. I would shove firecrackers up its butt, and run it over with my tricycle until its guts would fly out of its mouth.”

 

Shaun laughed, his smile growing even wider. “Oh! How fun it was to play with something with so many nerve endings so close to the surface! I soon moved on to more complex methods of inflicting pain. Like batteries! Oh, yes, I would shock him until he was ready for death.”

 

“And then what happened,” the ghoul asked. Though, the doctor doubted he wanted to know.

 

“Right before I gave the final blow, it started to beg. 'Please kill me!' I was shocked. It wanted to die? 'Yes! It will end the pain!' I dropped my laser pistol and walked away. I remember it calling out to me. 'Where are you going? Kill me!'”

 

“Why didn't you kill him?”

 

“I decided that it was much more pleasing to keep it alive and suffering, than have it dead.”

 

“One day, my parents discovered the mangled body. They brought me into the living room and gave me a stern talking to. My father, well, the scientist who raised me, was a deeply religious man. He told me tormenting that Nick Valentine creature was wrong. He took out his Children of Atom bible. I remember receiving such a blast of radiation! It knocked me on my back!”

 

“Sounds like a very well-read bible,” the doctor commented.

 

“It was,” Shaun answered. “Anyway, he opened the bible, and pulled out his gun. Oh, my mother – the other scientist who raised me – disapproved of that. She screamed, 'How could you give that to our little boy?' ”

 

“Were you eventually given the gun?”

 

“Heavens, no! I was given a ripper in the end. They told me to finish the job myself. So, I took the beat up Valentine out back to the designated finishing-off zone and pretended to chop him up. When my parents weren't looking, I threw it in the trash and left it to suffer some more.”

 

“Then, I met Nate. My long lost actual dad. I remember the first time that I met him, I punched him. But he did not react. So I punched him again and again, harder each time.”

 

“I see...”

 

“My father, he has a big heart. He's dating three different men.”

 

“Do you have a problem with this?”

 

Shaun looked shocked and appalled. “No.” He continued, “The only problem I have is that one of these men is Nick Valentine.”

 

“The same Valentine you mangled as a child?”  
  


“Yes.” There was a long silence. “Back to the topic of my father. I have resented him for dating the synth detective. He even went as far as letting the trash live with us! Lately, I've been beating my father mercilessly. I even did something too horrible even for me!”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I don't want to say.”

 

“Come on, let it out.”

 

“...Okay. Well, as I told you, I resent my father's taste in men. Not that he likes men, mind you, but that he likes Nick Valentines and Ghouls. To 'get back' at my father, I – I...”

 

Shaun bent over to the ghoul's ear and whispered. When he finished telling the ghoul about the story he laid back down with a very satisfied look on his face.

 

“So, can you help me, Doc?”

 

“Help you...help you!? You're sick!” The ghoul started shouting.

 

“What?!” Shaun was shocked.

 

“You're an awful man! Did you just decide, 'Hey, I should go to random strangers and tell them how twisted my childhood was!'?”

 

“What? I bared my soul to you, and you won't help me!?”

 

“Help? Look at me!” He gestured to his irradiated goodies. “I'm a ghoul! And I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!”

 

The ghoul lunged at Shaun, punching him in the face repeatedly. The older man then threw the ghoul to the floor. A pistol, drawn by the ghoul, clattered to the ground. Shaun took the gun by the handle, and beat the doctor over the head.

 

Over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over.

 

Finally, the ghoul died.

 

The police, or what passed for law enforcement, showed up.

 

“You're under arrest,” one said, moving closer to grab Shaun.

 

The hand, coming towards Shaun was caught, with teeth. The officer only felt a twinge of pain before there was a ripping sound. Blood spilled to the floor. Shaun had bitten off the hand, and swallowed it whole.

 

The cops resorted to rope, tying up Shaun, and hauling him away.

 

All was silent in the office. Silent, except for one noise. From behind the closed door, there was a scrapping sound. It got louder and louder, until a very beat up Nick Valentine crawled his way into the room. So slowly, he crawled towards the gun and positioned the barrel into his mouth.

 

He braced himself.

 

Click, click, click, click. He tried several times to pull the trigger without luck.

 

Then, he finally got a good grip on the trigger. He squeezed it, but rather than a bullet, a flag reading, 'bang' popped out.

 

It was not lethal.

 

Nick Valentine, alone, sat there and cried. The flag sticking out the back of his head.

 

 


End file.
